


提示

by Panda05



Category: DCU（comics）
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda05/pseuds/Panda05





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JayDami prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567081) by [varevare (varebanos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare). 
  * A translation of [JayDami prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567081) by [varevare (varebanos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare). 



“你看起来糟透了，小鬼。”

“我说过别这样叫我，”Damian咕哝，“我不是小鬼。”

“你当然不是。但你绝对在生病，所以别抱怨。”

“我很好。”

“你不好。”Jason气呼呼地给Damian再加了一条毯子。缺少了来自对方的一点斗争，足以证明他健康状况很不好。“这个样子去夜巡就已经够糟了，现在至少要停止反抗。我有比哄你上床睡觉更重要的事情要做。”

“我不介意——”不管Damian要建议什么，都被咳嗽打断，而Jason正好抓住机会去厨房看看汤煮的怎么样了。

窗户没锁，少年已经破坏了上周的样子，Jason也还没有修好它。但也不是要冒着炸掉整个厨房的风险。他从来都不擅长烹饪。

虽然不是很确定什么温度适合病人，Jason觉得鸡汤看起来已经足够热了。当他生病时，只不过是喝点儿伏特加，直到他的喉咙不那么感觉像烧灼一样。但这不能用在Damian身上，这对他来说年纪还太小，Jason感觉他关心他比关心自己还多。他贴心地去超市买了真正的食物，这并不困难，就是这样。

当 Jason回来时，Damian吸了吸鼻子。“现在是春天，对我来说感冒是有可能的。”他显然一直在思考这件事。至少比逃避好。

“我觉得这里面至少有10天不是春天。而且日历也没有对天气动手脚。”

“我才不管。”

“我也才不管你有没有承认这个。现在把它喝下去。”

他们盯着对方几秒钟，最终Damian拿起了碗和勺子。至少他已经好得能够喂饱自己了。站在一旁看着他吃完饭有点尴尬。每次他停下来深呼吸的时候都很痛苦。Jason走到窗户前去检查锁，即使Damian只能留下来过夜。

但他很想让他留下来。毕竟，在庄园里就意味着他可以发着烧揍一条街的人。现在可不是对着这个发火的时候。

当他回去的时候，Damian已经喝完汤睡着了。Jason翻了个白眼，移动了一下他，直到他完全躺下，呼吸声不那么像被勒死。

可能明天再说会比较好，但确保Damian现在没事就好了。

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

关于JasonTodd的所有事情，就是他爱的不是自己一个人。

事实上，如果你去问他，他会说，他根本没有爱，对任何人。他也许会关心其他人的幸福，但这已经超过了他的责任感。他不爱他那该死的家庭。他们可能会令他的关心腐烂。他也没有朋友，或者曾经恋爱过。他最不喜欢的——或者说是最讨厌的人，除了自己就没有谁了。他唯一关心的，只有他自己的生存，这样才能够继续他的任务。

甚至他的求生意志都成问题，有时他发现自己躺在他的安全屋里，流着血，思考着这是否值得痛苦，并试图去包扎自己。

尽管他有让自己像那样死去的意图，他并不具有这样轻松的时间。

“你怎么能再一次受伤，Todd？！”罗宾从窗户进入房间，好像Jason已经开始已经开始习惯这个，朝他大喊。

“你看，罗宾，有种东西叫‘枪’，它射出的东西叫做‘子弹’却不能让你轻易逃脱。”Jason虚弱的解释着，脸上带着讽刺的傻笑。

“我不是白痴，Todd，”那孩子用没有多大的声音回答道。他已经开始忙着在屋里找急救用品，准备照料Jason的伤口，像Jason应该习惯的那样——但并没有。

自从一天晚上Damian在一个屋顶上发现了半死的Jason，他决定不定期上门来看他。Damian把Jason的不感兴趣当做一种罪行，一直为了这个训斥他。

“这是完全不负责任，你——”Damian在Jason的胳膊上打了一巴掌，后者痛得嘶了一声，“别发牢骚，这是你错。为什么你就不能小心点儿？”

“因为我不在乎，蝙蝠宝宝，这就是原因。没人关心，那我又为了什么，”他抱怨道，对他的肩膀意味着他将无法去巡逻至少三周而感到不爽。还有，他对Damian得承受他那坏脾气也感到不爽。虽然这很可爱，想着如何彻底逗乐Damian时他瞪了他一眼。

“我在意，你个傻逼。如果你再在哪里死掉的话我可不会原谅你。”

Jason笑了，对Damian的关心有点感动，让他搞定他的伤口。也许他不会爱他自己，但是如果有人爱他，那就足够了。

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

“那么，就是这里……”

Jason从地图中抬起头来，看着当前的景象，面对黑暗、空旷的街道。就在他身边，Damian盯着他看。  
“我们的确在这里，到底在哪里啊？”

他们的声音回响在空旷的街道中，嘲笑着他们。

“好吧，这里就是圣若泽*，旅馆应该在——”Jason低头看地图，试图想像出街道的形状。“地图上说北面会有个公园, 那么——"

“地图上还说这个地方叫圣若泽大街**，这里是广场，Todd。”

“我知道这里是广场，Damian，为什么你要这么消极？”

“因为现在是半夜而且路上空无一人而且我想睡觉，Todd！为什么你就是不明白？”

Damian放下手提箱，踢了一脚，抓狂地坐在路边的长凳上。背景里有些奇怪的鸟叫，旁边一扇打开的窗户里传出饶舌音乐。  
加起来，这个地方更不可能是Damian坚持要保留的五星级套房。  
Jason叹了口气，拿起手提箱走向Damian。

“我很抱歉，Dami，我保证一定给你，行吗？”

“给我那愚蠢的地图就好。”Damian厉声说道，粗暴地从Jason手里抢过地图，瞪着它。Jason并没有阻止他。

过了一会儿。

又过了一会儿。

“Todd。”

“嗯？”Jason试探性的应声。

“我们到底在哪儿？”

“……在圣若泽？大街还是广场管他是哪儿。”

“哪座城市？”

“特鲁希略***”

“哪个国家？”

Damian还是没抬头，而Jason已经开始担心了。是不是睡眠不足已经开始影响到他并开始丧失心智了？Jason可能不是最好的男朋友，但他也不希望这发生。

“洪都拉斯，Damian，宝贝，你还好吗？”

Damian没有回答，用地图糊了Jason一脸。在路灯的帮助下，就在右下方, Jason勉强辨认出"Perú****"这个词。

“等会，这是什么意思……”

“这是你是最蠢的白痴的意思，Todd。”Damian站了起来。令人惊叹的是，他微笑了一下。“见鬼的，我觉得这旅馆就是个骗局。快走吧，我们要在早餐前到达那里。”

“我更想跟你一起躺在被子里睡觉。”Jason回答，但只得到对方打了一掌在他的胸口。

“首先我们得到那里，天才制图师，到时候再说。”

Fin

 

*圣若泽：原文为葡萄牙语语San José  
**圣若泽大街：原文为葡萄牙语Avenida San José  
***特鲁希略：原文Trujillo  
****Perú：这里因为桶哥不知道是什么意思，就用原文葡萄牙语，原意为“秘鲁”【其实就是大米嘲笑桶哥连自己在哪儿都不知道2333333


	4. Chapter 4

“我跟你说了这是一个糟糕的主意，”Damian恼怒地说，给了Jason一杯茶。男人看起来糟透了，鼻子红通通的，眼眶也红肿着。他那悲惨的样子使Damian的胸口一紧，而更好的原因还没发掘出来。 “你真是一个傻逼，Todd。”

“我知道！但你当时看起来有麻烦了，那你想让我干嘛？等着别人给你的漂亮脑袋来一枪吗？”

“才不是！但你绝对没有理由在严冬时跳进海湾！你会因为低温而死的。”

"那得试试。"Jason打了个喷嚏，使Damian皱紧的眉头松弛了一些，“不管怎样，我可以活下来的，你没必要待在这里照顾我。”

“我有必要这样做，不然我也不会做,白痴。”Damian厉声说，但它的力量比预期的要小，他们都知道。男孩回避的这三个词不是都一样，但这足够了。

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

“你是在盯着我的屁股看吗？”

“啥？！”Damian很没尊严地尖叫起来，勉强抓着不让书掉下去。不可否认，Damian从没在这方面花多少心思，他被分心了，但这不意味着他希望自己目前的利益被方圆五十英尺的人所知晓。“停止胡扯，Todd。我对你的屁股不感兴趣，也没人想看。除非你走着走着被绊倒摔了个嘴啃泥，还想知道我有没有注意到。”

Jason呵呵一笑，走——溜达——上前，他的臀部用一种特别的方式扭动着，在自己停下前Damian 的视线果然向下移了一些。幸运的是，他没有在Damian面前站着，但做出不恰当的眼神接触是不可避免的，然后一屁股坐在Damian旁边的沙发上。

“好吧，我怀疑当我浏览书架时你都会对我有意思，而我猜你一定是和我一样需要一个能够分心的东西。你卡在这页上已经有十五分钟了。”Jason的微笑很讨人厌，但更恼火的是Damian觉得抹去它的最佳方式是去吻他。“我觉得我们的目标已经站起来了，小罗宾。我们该走了。”

“我拒绝。”Damian柔了一下脸，啪的一声合上了书。“错过这个机会？只是因为他可能会心烦意乱地抚摸一只猫，这并不意味着他不会在这里。“

“我从没听说只会发生在任何人身上，除了你。”Jason回答，咯咯地笑。至少在某种程度上使Damian的内心热了起来。“但如果你坚持要把我关在这儿——”

“你的存在不应该取决于我。”

“——你应该给我动机。”Jason毫不眨眼的说完这句话。

不过，Damian对Jason的手突然摸上他大腿的方式倒是眨了眨眼

他们盯着对方几秒钟。

终于，Jason发话了：“那你是什么意思？”他的手移开了一毫米，舒服地拖着下颚。

“哦，都下地狱吧。”Damian厉声说，把Jason拉到面前，吻了他。

结果是，他们错过了目标。  
但是，Jason的两声鸣枪警告足以送他上路，所以Damian并没有在意这么多。

Fin


	6. Chapter 6

“你知道圣诞老人专吃坏小孩吗？” 

“你当我傻啊，Todd。”Damian气呼呼地回答，嘴里冒出白气，“到目前为止都没有食人族出现在哥谭。” 

“我不是这个意思，蝙蝠宝宝。还有，你爸的“不在战场上叫名字”的守则呢？”Jason微笑着靠在Damian所靠着的那面墙上。 

“你都没有戴头盔，Todd。别装的好像你怕身份被曝光一样。你甚至没有戴着多米诺面具。” 

“嗯，多米诺面具太蠢了，这我得承认。然后我得摘下头盔。不然的话就不能和你亲热了。” 

“那就快点。” 

 

Fin


	7. Chapter 7

“我不敢相信你还在抽！”Damian盯着Jason，他俩背靠着砖墙上。那里有一个10级的逃生梯，在逃脱一些抢劫犯崇拜者后，他们决定休息一下。在家族中，Damian是最先发现几个受枪伤的窃贼的人之一，使他们最终更容易被原谅。

“啥？我知道你不是在说枪支，小鬼。”Jason朝哥谭寒冷的空气中呼出一口烟，“哦，你指的是烟？”

“我当然指的是烟草。它们对你危害很大。”Damian恼怒，嘴里冒出白气却不像烟那样，“而且你得把头盔摘下来，这不现实吗？”

“所以还有第二层面具。”

Damian嘁了一声：“真是荒谬。”

“没试过就别乱说。我打赌你21岁之前连酒都没试过。”

“我试过，感觉超差。我没理由相信烟会更好。”

“好吧，那试试。”

“什——”Damian刚要说话，Jason就抱着他的脑袋转了过来，一下子夺走了他的双唇，温热的烟在他们口中萦绕。

这完全没有烟味。

“那么，刚才那个怎么样？”Jason问道，嘴角挂着笑容，“还是超差吗？”

Damian扯着他的夹克翻领把他拉得更近，5分钟后香烟才燃烧完，扔在地上，早已被遗忘。

Fin


	8. chapter 8

“你还好吗？”

“我没哭。”Damian厉声说，微微转过头盯在Jason的肩膀上。

“我没说你哭。”Jason 回答，越过Damian的目光朝他走去，坐在他身边的屋顶上，对Damian红红的鼻头和微肿的眼圈不做任何评论，这样Damian就很感激了。

沉默了许久，Damian知道Jason是在等他开个头，也许不是。这已经成为了他们生活中的一部分。只是另一种亲密关系的形式，更多的是Damian从没想过这可能会发生在Jason面前。

想到一个L开头的词语就使一阵恐慌从他的肚子里燃起，但他想不出其他任何词来形容了。也许是他不想思考。

最后，他终于开口，就像打开了一个木塞：“你知道他是什么样的人。我知道我不该管，但他没有赞成你，他没有赞成任何事，只是——”他哑火了，他更喜欢把任何东西都关起来，像是在哭泣一样丢脸。

“我知道你有多在乎。”Jason伸出胳膊环过Damian的肩，Damian也不想因为这个吵架，“是另一种东西让你变得Damian。我的Damian。”他补充说，听起来完全是高兴了自己。

“这根本不是理由，Todd。”Damian回答，但他的脸上已经有了一丝笑容，只比当杰森向他的头发上落一个吻时的小。

“我知道。我很幸运你能从我这里获得一些感觉。”他听起来比看起来更高兴，“可是我不能投入一些到你父亲身上。”

“你糟糕透了。”Damian愤愤，转过头来捕捉Jason的嘴唇——蠢毙了，这完美的嘴唇是属于他的。每次都感觉像是在下坠：眼花缭乱、可怕、无法比拟。

他才不会用他来交换世界。

 

Fin


End file.
